Poker Face
by Sariasprincy
Summary: It was just a weekend in Vegas; a weekend of fun. And somehow she was in his bed and enjoying every minute of it…at least until the morning. ItaSaku, Lemon, Modern, AU.


Before you ask, yes the title is based off of Lady Gaga's Poker Face. I just hadn't realized how many people have made the same exact title until I finally got stuck on this one...

So just so everyone knows this does contain a **Lemon** so if you don't like them, just stop reading halfway through or don't read at all. I actually read this story at least three times through so I think I got most of the errors, but if I didn't sorry. After you read a story so many times, you tend to just not notice them.

So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!**

* * *

**Poker Face**

The sound of cards slapping the table drew Sakura's attention. She glanced up at the newly revealed card before comparing it with the two currently in her hand careful to keep her expression blank as she realized that no card left within the deck could save her the money she had already bet. Of course, she didn't let that show as she gazed around at the other participants around the table. Many had the same clear expression that she had on her own face, but there was one person with a certain gleam in their eyes that told her he was going to win this round.

Sighing softly, Sakura threw her cards in. "I fold." Some of the men smirked lightly at her submission, but a few others had a look that told her they were about to follow her lead.

As they continued their hand, Sakura glanced around the casino casually while keeping an eye on the cards. Her eyes landed on face after face in the Vegas casino, noticing some looked like they were about to cry they were so happy while others walked out the doors with their heads low. She caught sight of the dark sky through the blinding neon signs of the strip and realized the sun was already well under the horizon, but her attention was quickly pulled as the clinking sound of casino chips drew her back to the table. She was hardly surprised to see the very same man she had suspected would win earlier was drawing in a fairly generous amount of chips into his arms with a wicked smile. "I thank you all for your contributions."

Sakura huffed. She hated cocky assholes like this. Maybe if she was lucky, he would go to another table and lose it all, but she didn't voice her opinion as she took another sip of her drink and watched many of the participants leave the table. She was surprised to find only she, the man who had won, and another man who had folded shortly after her had stayed to keep playing.

Just as the dealer was about to begin the next round, another man joined them and her eyes casually slid over to him as he took a seat a few chairs away from her and she froze at what she saw.

It wasn't his long raven hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck that made her freeze nor the well-toned muscles through his black suit. Even his high cheekbones, sharp nose, and thin lips that were so perfectly sculpted onto his pale, flawless face couldn't have made her breath catch the way it did when she gazed into his eyes. The stunning, obsidian eyes were so clear and intense it made her skin break out into goose bumps and unconsciously she rubbed the exposed skin of her upper arm to settle her nervousness as the tank top she was donning suddenly made her feel extremely exposed. It felt as if his eyes were penetrating right into the very depths of her soul.

He was without a doubt absolutely gorgeous.

And familiar. But she dismissed the feeling of recognition and quickly tore her eyes away from him to focus on the cards as they were placed in front of her. She checked them and smiled behind her hand when she saw her cards. It wasn't the best, but it was far better than her last one.

Casually the small woman turned her attention to the man that had won the last round as he placed his bet. Sakura watched as the next player called. She followed his example before her attention turned to the dark-haired newcomer. He checked his cards once before he added his chips to the rest of the pile. "I call and I will raise fifty."

_Fifty?_ Sakura thought incredibly.

Her eyes flashed up to his face, but his expression was wiped clean so she turned her attention to the first man. He hesitated and immediately she knew his hand wasn't as good as he thought it was. Nonetheless, he used the chips he had won from the last round and placed them in the center. The next man folded. Then it was her turn.

Slowly Sakura turned her eyes to her cards again, reminding herself she had a good hand, before her eyes turned to the mysterious man next to her. Their eyes locked and for a moment all she could do was stare at this unknown man. It felt as if she was being pulled into him where he could see everything she was, and when she blinked, the feeling was gone and a strange gleam was in his eyes. It took her a moment to realize he looked amused at their situation, but past his amusement she could see a daring flash.

_He was challenging her._

"Are you going to call, ma'am?" the dealer suddenly asked.

Something suddenly struck Sakura. A side of her she had lost in high school – her daring side – and a small smirk twisted onto her lips as she pretended to check her cards again while she took a long drink from her glass.

_Oh what the hell?_ she thought. She came here with her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, with a fair amount of money to spend and gamble with and she sure as hell wasn't going to let a good opportunity go to waste. Besides she wanted to show this man that she had some guts in her and wasn't like the hookers there who would rather sit back and sip their champagne. No, if there was one thing Haruno Sakura had, it was a backbone.

"I call your raise," Sakura finally called, her eyes never leaving the mystery man as she pushed fifty dollars worth in chips into the center before she grabbed another fifty. "And I'll raise another fifty."

The corner of his mouth lifted and without a moment's hesitation he added her raise. The man between them hesitated, but Sakura couldn't tell what was going through his mind. She was too busy watching the man in front of her. A few moments later, she vaguely heard the man fold. Now it was just between the two of them.

As if a battle had broken out, they continuously bet back and forth, never letting the other get an inch for surely the other would call their bluff as the air between them grew heated. Fortunately Sakura had half a mind to carefully keep her expression blank except for the small lift in the corner of her mouth to show she was not going to back down from his challenge. But as they placed chip after chip in the center, she couldn't help but notice the man next to her never changed his expression from that carefully blank façade. In fact, Sakura couldn't find any sort of expression on his face except for the slight challenging and amused gleam in his deep, obsidian eyes. The look almost annoyed her, but she kept herself in check and continued to call his bets, never once raising. She didn't want to stick out any more money than he wanted so she could gloat in his face in the end. In all honesty she believed she could make him bet all if not most of his money with the way they were playing.

By the time they were ready to show their cards, Sakura was feeling as if she couldn't lose. Her full house made her confident and she couldn't resist the smile tugging at her lips as she revealed her cards. She could practically feel her eyes shining as she watched the man across from her flip his own cards over…to reveal four of a kind. Slowly Sakura's smile faded as she realized she had lost the round. A small huff escaped her mouth at the irony of losing when she was so sure she was going to win this time around. Her gaze slowly returned to the man to find he was watching her was observant eyes.

For a long moment she lost her voice in disappointment, but eventually she managed a weak smile. "Well played. I didn't even see through your poker face."

She didn't get any reaction other than the slight tilt of his head in acknowledgement as the dealer collected his chips and sorted them from him to carry to the closest exchange counter. Silently Sakura slid off her chair and gathered her coat, drink, and the remainder of her chips before she gave him a tight, close-lipped smile and made her own way towards the counter to cash in her chips for the night. She'd had enough ass-kicking.

After Sakura collected her remaining money, she headed across the street to an entertainment bar and ordered herself a drink as she sat on a bar stool and watched as people danced, both drunks and those who were sober, and heterosexuals alongside homosexuals, as everyone ground their bodies together to the heavy beat the band was playing. She didn't miss the way guys were drooling as girls moved their hips together, turning both themselves and everyone around them on. A few times Sakura turned away both men and women who thought she looked a little lonely and wanted to dance with her, hopeful to maybe get her in bed afterward, but her attention was quickly diverted as she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She slid it out to see Ino had sent her a text, saying she was going to be out until early into the morning with an old friend she came across. With a soft sigh, she replied with an acknowledgement and no sooner after she placed her phone back in her pocket, she felt a presence next to her and a pair of eyes burn holes into the side of her head.

She laughed quietly. "Are you following me?" Sakura asked before she side glanced to the man who she had been playing poker alongside earlier.

He took a seat on the stool next to her and ordered a drink from the bar before he raised an eyebrow at her. "I can assure you I am not," he said smoothly.

"Is that so?" she murmured before she downed the rest of her drink.

This time he turned fully in his seat to face her. "You do not believe me."

"You robbed me of my money playing poker and now you're here – in a bar across the street – sitting next to me. I hardly doubt it is coincidence," she stated obviously.

He looked at her seriously and said calmly, "I will have you know that it is strange, but coincidence nonetheless. The reason I was at that casino particularly is because it is in fact across from this very bar, a bar in which my older cousin owns."

Curiously, Sakura finally turned in her stool to face him directly. She watched him carefully, but was disappointed to find herself staring at the same blank face as before, but her attention went straight to his eyes as the flashing lights in the bar darkened and brightened his eyes rhythmically, though she noticed no matter what lighting his eyes were, she could see the honesty in them. Eventually she relaxed. "You have a name?"

The corner of his lips lifted slightly. "Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura hesitated. Why did that name sound familiar? Wasn't he the chief of police in Los Angeles? Now that she really thought about it, she realized he was. No wonder he looked so familiar before.

She smiled. "Haruno Sakura."

Itachi nodded slightly as he picked up the drink the bartender placed in front of him. "Pleasure."

Sakura smiled slightly before she directed her attention to the moving and grinding bodies in the crowd as they swayed sensually to the beat. The majority of the girls were wearing skimpy skirts and shorts that were way too short for her tastes and small tank tops that barely covered anything while the guys mostly donned jeans and t-shirts. She snorted slightly at their clothes choice, but decided not to judge it. This was Las Vegas after all.

This brought Sakura's attention back to Itachi. His well-fitted suit seemed a little too…professional for Vegas, which could mean that he was here on business. Though, if that were true, she realized he wouldn't be drinking, even the small glass that he had. It made her curious. "If I may inquire, Itachi," she said smoothly, "why are you dressed so…properly?"

Itachi slowly dragged his gaze away from a corner of the room to fix his attention on her. "Does my appearance bother you?"

_On the contrary, it is quite appealing,_ she thought. "Not at all," she replied without revealing her thoughts. "I am merely curious. Are you here on business, Chief Uchiha?"

His eyes sharpened at the name and fixed her with an intense stare. As the initial shock wore off – she assumed it was shock, having met the man only an hour or so ago she couldn't be sure – he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "You know of me."

Sakura too sipped her drink. "I know of you."

"How so?"

She shrugged slightly as she too leaned back in her chair and dismissed his question with an air of casualness. "I listen to the radio enough to know your name."

His dark eyes seemed to penetrate her down to her very being. "You are from Los Angeles then."

Sakura nodded. "I am, but you never answered my question." A look of confusion passed through his eyes. "Are you here on business?"

"It is not official."

"Then what is it, if you don't mind my asking," Sakura asked. She could feel the effects of the alcohol making her a bit more confident that usual.

Itachi shrugged. "Personal business with my cousin. Nothing more." He paused as he tried to recall when they had moved to sit only inches apart and although their thighs weren't touching, he could still feel her body heat. He couldn't tell if they were now close so they could hear one another over the loud pounding of the bass or because of attraction, but he quickly dismissed that last thought as quickly has it had come. They had just met. "And you?" he asked. "Are you here on business?"

And just like that Sakura launched into a story on how her best friend, Ino, had finally dragged her away from her duties at the local hospital to Las Vegas to have fun for the weekend until eventually she and Itachi began talking back and forth about work. Sakura couldn't even be bothered to hide the interest in her eyes as Itachi explained some of the cases he and a few other officers had solved in past years and she could tell the Chief of Police was just as captivated in her ER stories by the way his eyes never wavered from hers.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but a few drinks later, Sakura found herself on the dance floor, moving sensually against Itachi with his strong, hard muscles moving against her back, causing both her heart rate and breathing to increase. His hands smoothed over her hips and thighs and stomach, and it made her hot with desire for him as they rocked in time to the beat with Itachi's hot breath on her neck and cheek.

She had not expected Itachi to engage in such a physical activity with everything she had learned about him over the past hour, but when he had risen from his stool and offered her his hand while motioning to the dance floor, she couldn't refuse him – not that she wanted to in the first place. He was such an intriguing man; more so that she would have ever guessed with the way he spoke on the radio. She was definitely interested in getting to know him physically as well as psychologically and mentally as she had been doing for the past hour or so. She just hadn't anticipating it to happen so soon.

Sakura moaned suddenly as Itachi bent his head and attached his teeth to her earlobe. Her hand reached up to tangle her fingers into the soft locks of his dark, raven hair as his lips and teeth worked their way from her ear, across her jaw, and down her neck. His actions encouraged her to rock her body a bit more sensually against his and she ground her hips into his solid form behind her, resulting in a low growl against her neck. He lifted one hand from her hip to turn her face to his before he crushed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth as if he owned it all along. The desire behind it made her knees weak and she gasped out against his lips when his teeth bit down sharply onto her bottom lip.

The next few minutes all blurred together as Itachi pulled her out of the bar into the cooling night air and down the strip into a hotel. They road an elevator to the top floor, having a quick make-out session on the way, before he pulled her into the only room on the floor and shut the door firmly behind them. As he locked the door, Sakura glanced around and practically gaped at the villa. It was massive. Easily bigger than her apartment in LA.

The main room carpet was gray to match the silver couch and glass table. A wide screen television was planted on the wall across from the kitchenette, complete with a stove, microwave, dishwasher, and refrigerator. Sakura noticed there was a hallway to the left, which she guessed led to the bedroom and bath, but she didn't pay that much attention as the view of Vegas through the wall-high window finally caught her attention. Slowly she made her way to it, dropping her wallet and phone on the glass table, and stared at the sight below her in amazement.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

Warm breath suddenly caressed her neck and shoulder. "Very," Itachi breathed into her ear. Just the sound of his voice, heavy in arousal, sent pleasant shivers coursing through her body and she wondered if they were talking about the same thing.

Then his lips were on the juncture between her neck and shoulder again, licking and sucking and tasting as he went as he firmly pressed her into the glass window. She shivered against the contrasting cold of the smooth surface and warmth of his hard body behind her, causing her to let out a soft sigh that could have been taken for a moan. The sensations running through her body were intense, but none were more prominent than the heat pooling in her belly as he touched and teased her sensitive skin.

Eventually Sakura pushed away from him and turned around in his arms to face him. The hot desire in his half-lidded eyes made her lose her voice for a moment, but she fiercely forced herself to focus so they could be clear about one thing. Taking a step forward, Sakura wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in close enough so their lips were just barely touching as she looked at him with heavy eyes. "I don't do one night stands," she murmured against his lips.

She could feel the way his lips curved into a smirk as he wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his fingers into her long, pink locks with the other before he pressed his lips firmly against hers. It was enough to clear Sakura's head and completely distract her. One moment they were standing in the living room and the next she was half naked on his bed in nothing more than her matching lacey, red bra and panties. As to where her shirt and jeans went, she had no idea, or his suit and dress pants for that matter, but she decided it didn't matter as he gently nipped at her collarbone, earning him a surprised gasp.

Itachi didn't waste any time in disposing her bra and attaching his mouth to one of her hardened nipples. Sakura arched her back, pushing herself more fully against him, and mewled loudly at the sensation, completely missing the way his obsidian eyes darkened at the sound. His tongue circled her nipple hotly before his teeth gently nipped at the erect bud, causing a loud groan to escape Sakura's lips as stabs of pleasure shot straight down into the pit of her belly.

He gave the same treatment to her other breast before he left them completely and worked his mouth down her stomach, a small moan of protest accidentally leaving Sakura's mouth, causing his lips to twist into a smirk before he continued to leave open-mouthed kisses on her flat, toned stomach while his fingers traced the slightly moist trail his mouth left. She tangled her fingers in his hair and a deep, throaty moan escaped her lips as Itachi's hand found her entrance and pressed his fingers roughly against her through the material of her panties. He was pleasantly surprised to find the fabric damp with her wetness and she rocked her hips into his hand in an attempt to increase the friction. She whimpered again as he pulled his hand away and slipped the remaining article of clothing off her body to expose her glistening womanhood to him.

His dark, lust-filled eyes watched as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together restlessly in hopes of relieving the burning feeling between her legs. Gently Itachi placed his hand on her leg to help calm her before he trailed his fingers lightly over her hipbone and flat stomach to the outside curve of her breast and up her throat before he cupped her cheek to place a warm kiss on her lips. Almost immediately she responded in kind and snaked her arms around his torso to press his body further against hers. But much to her displeasure, he pulled away a moment later and looked down at her, making her cheeks flush as the intensity of his gaze strengthened. She watched his eyes lowered to her chest as it rose and fell rapidly with her heavy breathing before he once more brought his eyes back to hers, and although she hadn't been with another man in a long while, she met his gaze shamelessly, fully comfortable with her body.

When Itachi continued to stare at her, Sakura smiled slightly and sat up in his bed to wrap both her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard enough to bruise and gently pushed him onto his back all the while scenes from their heated dancing earlier resurfacing in her mind, making her almost desperate to get Itachi fully undressed.

Bravely she rubbed his erection through the thin material of his boxers and smiled to herself when he practically purred into her mouth. It gave her the courage to continue as she pulled the undergarments over his hips and down his legs until they were off but the moment they were gone, Sakura found herself on her back again as Itachi dominated her again by pinning her smaller form under his lean, muscular one. Apparently he liked being in control, she mused with a smile.

Sakura moaned quietly at the difference in their body structure and she couldn't stop her hands from wondering over the toned muscles of his stomach and chest as his own hands moved over her body playfully. His hand ghosted over one of her nipples again, earning him a muffled moan as Sakura kissed and sucked on his neck until she was sure she would leave a mark.

Then she felt it.

Her eyes flew to the man's above her as something hard poked against her, smearing a warm wetness against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He smirked in reply, but didn't say anything as his hand drift down her hip and in between her legs. She couldn't anticipate the unfathomable pleasure the feeling his fingers inside of her caused and her back arched in response as she let out a throaty moan. A louder one quickly followed as he slid another finger inside her and he began rocking the digits in and out of her body, causing her to withering under him.

Itachi pulled his fingers out only after Sakura was gasping out in ecstasy and replaced them with his large, fully erect member. The suddenness caused her body to stiffen and she cried out in surprise and pleasure, which he mistook for pain. Immediately he stilled, waiting for her to get custom with his wide girth, but before he could move to comfort her she was moving again and clawing at his back, wanting him to start. Not one to disappoint, Itachi pulled out and thrust back into the moaning woman below him.

The feeling of being stretched so wide caused Sakura to throw her head back and let out a deep groan in her throat as Itachi nipped at any surface of skin he could reach, and though she did her best to keep up with his steadily quickening pace, she mostly found herself holding onto him as he rode them both furiously to immeasurable heights of pleasure. Shivers of bliss raced up her spine at every groan he made, knowing she was the one to cause them, and a smirk crossed her lips at the glint of pleasure in his obsidian eyes, but it was wiped off her face when he grabbed her thigh to hoist it further up on his hip and he aimed a particularly deep thrust into her clenching core, causing her eyes to snap close and a long moan to escape her lips. Itachi smirked arrogantly at her reaction before he lowered his lips to her neck and found a sensitive spot under her ear. She clearly heard him groan harshly in her ear when she raked her short nails down his back before she attached her mouth to his shoulder and bit down.

Itachi's pace was quick and hard as he plunged in before pulling back out while his hands moved over her body, feeling and memorizing her curves as he went. Sakura could feel the way her walls gripped him as he pulled out, never wanting him to leave, and how they pushed against him as he drove back in. The feeling of him buried so deep inside of her made her throw her head back and cry out as the man above her attached his mouth to her throat and kissed his way up and down the column. She could honestly say she had never felt so good with anyone before and she never wanted this wonderful feeling to stop, but at the same time she wanted more; she wanted to reach that beautiful height that would give her so much pleasure she couldn't even think.

Suddenly Itachi's thrusts grew deeper and harder as a pleasurable pressure began building in Sakura's lower stomach. Her moans went up an octave and Itachi picked up his pace and changed his angle as they both neared that familiar, significant edge. The sudden stabs of pleasure made her cry out sharply and then she felt his rhythm break as the muscles of his shoulders tensed under her hands and on the next hard thrust, Sakura screamed Itachi's name as blinding pleasure overcame her senses and she lost herself in it.

Vaguely Sakura heard Itachi give a low growl, one of the sexiest sounds she had ever had the pleasure of hearing, as he emptied himself inside her and with the last of his strength, he managed to collapse next to her and pull her close to press his chest hotly against her own while they came down from their high.

When Sakura was able to think straight again and her breathing finally calmed, she felt her eyes slowly drifting shut in exhaustion. Unconsciously she turned slightly and buried her head into Itachi's shoulder as sleep threatened to overcome her, but she quickly snapped her eyes opened and jerked back as he tensed.

A sudden jolt of panic struck Sakura sharply as a thought came to her. What if he wanted her to get her stuff and leave? Did he want her out already? Of course, she had told him that she didn't do one night stands, but he hadn't said it would be anything but after her claim. In fact, he hadn't said anything. Her heart raced when she realized she didn't know him that well and he could very well want her to get dressed and leave that second.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly as she watched him with an almost panicked expression.

His eyes were searching her face intently. "We did not use protection."

Those words gave Sakura such a deep sense of relief that she unconsciously let out a heavy breath and fought a smile. After her thoughts, she had honestly been expecting him to kick her out with the same blank expression as when they had been playing poker. "Don't worry," she said quietly, still fighting her smile. "I am on birth control."

Itachi's eyes watched her face another intense moment before he finally relaxed and wrapped an arm around her to draw her body firmly against his. Obediently Sakura allowed him to pull her closer, but she was still a little tense as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Without a word, he turned his face into her hair and breathed deeply and as he began running his hand over her spine she felt all her stress disappear and she relaxed into his hold completely. Her mind was still in turmoil and though she kept pushing all her thoughts about how she had ended up in his bed after only knowing him for a couple of hours to the back of her mind, she found herself biting her tongue fiercely to keep herself from asking him if he would still be there in the morning. She almost didn't want to know and in her worry she buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his soothing scent.

"Something is bothering you," Itachi suddenly murmured.

"It's nothing," she replied a little too quickly.

The hand on her back suddenly smoothed over her waist and pulled her closer against him. "Are you regretting sleeping with me?" he continued.

Sakura tried not to let her surprise show as she looked up into his eyes. "Of course not." Then her eyes shifted away as another thought crossed her mind. "At least not right now," she added quietly. _The morning might be a different matter._

Fortunately Itachi didn't reply and instead placed a simple kiss to her temple, causing Sakura to close her eyes tiredly as his hand returned to her back and continued to smooth over the ridges of her spine softly until all she could feel was the warmth he was radiating and the hand that was rubbing the stress out of her body as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she found herself strangely comfortable even though she knew she was in an unfamiliar place. It didn't smell like her bed or the one in the hotel she was staying at and she knew neither had sheets this soft. Where was she exactly again?

Slowly she cracked open her eyes and took in her surroundings as everything from the night before raced back to her so quickly she couldn't stop the blush from dominating her cheeks as she quickly closed them again in embarrassment. Cautiously she reached out towards the other side of the bed only for her eyes to snap open again in surprise when her hand made contact with cold, empty sheets. One glance around the room told her she was alone and the fact that not even one piece of Itachi's clothing in the room disappointed her greatly, but she pushed herself into a sitting position nonetheless and took a survey of the bedroom.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, she noticed immediately and in fact, it looked as if room service had just swept the place clean. There was absolutely nothing on the dresser or desk or anywhere that shouldn't be there. That was until she glanced at the chair against the wall and found her clothes neatly folded on the seat with her phone and wallet resting atop them. She glared at them. He left without even bothering to wake her up! But then again, had she really expected him to? And just like that her glare faded.

He didn't seem as into her as she was to him so the painfully disappointment shouldn't hurt this much, right? Who was she kidding? Of course she had expected to see him lying in bed with her in the morning! He had seemed to care somewhat last night, but obviously not enough. She had lied to him; she did do one night stands.

With a defeated sigh, Sakura climbed out of the warm bed and walked into the bathroom to shower and paused when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She quickly turned away from it at the sight of her still swollen lips and quickly jumped into the shower to clear her mind of the many unwanted thoughts running through it at the moment, but as hard as she tried to force the thoughts away, they didn't stop and she felt angry.

Her mind replayed the way he had followed her and asked her to dance and then he fucked her and left without even saying good-bye. Hell, if she was going to be his whore, he should have at least paid her, god damnit!

And as Sakura dressed, she found herself fuming, looking around the room for something expensive to break because she knew they had his credit card on file and they would fine him. And god, revenge was such a fucking bitch that she found herself storming into the kitchen to make herself breakfast as she thought of ways to absolutely destroy this place. Maybe she should call Ino. Her friend knew all about revenge and what she could do to cause the most damage, but even as Sakura made her way back to the bedroom to grab her phone, she felt her anger rapidly fade until she felt…hollow.

She couldn't say that she didn't set herself up for heartache when she hoped with all her heart that he would be there in the morning and she had convinced herself he would with the way he held her the night before with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her as if she was everything to him. She had felt so loved, unlike anything she had ever experienced any time before.

Sure, she had been in her fair share of serious relationships before, but the feelings Itachi had stirred within her felt nothing like what her previous lovers had made her feel before. The way he had touched her in a soft caress and how his lips smoothed over her skin made her break out into goose bumps at just the mere memory. But it was just that – a memory.

Slowly Sakura sank down on the end of the bed with a heavy heart and she touched her knees to her elbows and placed her head in her hands as she allowed for a few moments the memories from last night consume her. Her skin tingled as if she could still feel his hands and lips on her skin and even through the pain and longing for him, she knew she would never regret last night. She would never forget the way he touched her and Sakura knew she never wanted to.

The sound of her phone vibrating against the surface of the nightstand where she had placed it after she got dressed finally pulled Sakura from her thoughts and slowly she picked it up as she glanced at the clock. She groaned lowly in displeasure at the lateness of the morning – actually, it was closer to noon – when she realized Ino was probably up and worrying about where Sakura was. Surprisingly, the blonde was an early riser and was probably already at the hotel, wondering where Sakura had disappeared to.

Reluctantly Sakura flipped open her phone, ready to apologize and promise to be there within the next half an hour, but she froze at the message on the screen. Ino definitely did not send that.

_I hope you enjoyed sleeping in. Get up and meet me downstairs for lunch in twenty minutes._

Shock froze her in place and a good few minutes passed before Sakura was able to scroll down to double check the sender. Her heart pounded almost painfully against her chest when she saw the name: Uchiha Itachi.

How did he get her number? And how the hell did his even end up in her phone?

A memory from last night suddenly flashed in Sakura's mind of walking into the villa and placing her phone on the living room table before she walked to the window. Then without her permission, her mind continued and clearly showed Itachi pressing her into the window from behind, causing a hot blush to flush her cheeks.

Sakura dropped her phone on the bed and fell back against the disarrayed sheets as she thought about the text message she had just received. Oh god, she was about to go on a date with the man she had just slept with. They were doing the whole _dating_ thing backwards, if that's what it could be called.

As Sakura continued deciding what to do, she heard her phone vibrate again. She picked it up, definitely expecting to see Ino's name this time only to be wrong again.

_Stop fretting. Get up._

She bolted up into a sitting position and glanced around frantically before relaxing slightly. Was she that easy to predict? She could have groaned out loud, but nonetheless she pulled herself out of bed and finished pulling her clothes on. As she got ready, she slowly felt her worry worsen and even though she had been so upset earlier at the thought of him leaving without a word, she couldn't find the courage to pull her shoes on and meet him downstairs for lunch.

What if he only wanted to dine with her as payment for last night? What if he really didn't want anything to do with her? Did she really have the guts to stand him up and race back to her hotel and beg Ino that they leave this instant and go back to California? But what if they ran into each other in L.A.?

She could officially say she was in panic mode as she stood up and began wearing a line in the carpet with her pacing. She had never felt like this with someone before. What should she do? How should she act? What if he brought up last night? Oh god, she wouldn't be able to stop blushing. And what the hell is she going to tell Ino?

Then Sakura picked up her phone and glanced at Itachi's last text. She really should stop _fretting_, as he so bluntly stated. She was sure things would figure themselves out whether it was they part ways or maybe find something with each other, _in_ each other.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura pulled her shoes on and headed downstairs to meet him for lunch. During her whole trip down to the lobby, she was smiling, and when the elevator doors opened and she found Itachi sitting in a chair nearby, she walked to him slowly, barely fighting the smile on her lips in case everything wasn't what she expected.

He glanced up upon her approach stood, giving her the chance to realize he was no longer wearing the suit he had been yesterday, but instead a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt that he had left un-tucked. Honestly his choice of clothing surprised her, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. He looked good; really good.

"Good morning," Sakura said quietly.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. "Good afternoon." Then he stepped towards her and bent his head to place a chaste kiss on her still slightly swollen lips.

* * *

God this story was a pain in the ass to end. I probably wrote the ending like four times in different ways but I think I'm satisfied with it this time...hopefully. I don't know. I'll have to reread it some other time.

Anyway, as I said before, this is my first lemon so please comment on it! I have no idea if it's good or not. I would like **honest** feedback, but please don't be harsh because at least I gave it a try. So thank you for reading!

Also, I'm kind of hoping to write a sequel to this for Valentine's Day, but I haven't decided if I want to or not. I also have another _Within the Messages_ verse in the making and it's coming along pretty nicely I think so stay tuned!


End file.
